Don’t be afraid to love
by Sonotanerd
Summary: Xion had recently broken up with her ex boyfriend who is making her life a living hell. Now, she has to deal with being the new neighbor of the school’s badboy, Vanitas.
1. chapter 1

I don't kingdom hearts or it's characters. I only own the story.

Chapter 1

Let me get some things straight. First off school, a place of hell, boring lessons, and constant relationships. Now, relationships, in school they can be hard, especially when your boyfriend had other stuff to do. Like cheat on you. That's right, my boyfriend cheated on me. The pain of watching it was even worse. Now he's gone. He still plays with other girls but he won't win my heart again. No one will.

I guess I should introduce myself. My name is Xion Heart, I am a student at Twilight Town high school. I am currently a sophomore. I hate school more than anything. The teachers, the homework, the tests, the homework. Did I mention Homework!? I at least get a stack of it everyday in each class and it takes forever to get it done. But I try to survive.

I am walking in the hallways to get to my locker. School is finally over, Yay! But I get to go home and work on homework. As I am walking in the halls I bump into someone.

"Hey, you mind watching where you are going dweeb," the person said.

I internally groaned when I heard the voice. It was none other than Vanitas Carson, the bad boy of the school. This guy makes me want to scream, literally. He always calls me names and annoys the hell out of me.

"Sorry, next time don't just stand there like an idiot," I countered.

"Hey I can stand wherever I want, maybe you should pay attention to where you are going," he said.

"I have a lot on my mind nowadays, you don't know me that well."

Before he can say anything else I walked away, not in the mood to here is insults. I made it to my locker and opened it. I grabbed my book bag out of my locker. Before I could shut it, someone else did.

"Hey babe," they said.

"Riku, we are not dating anymore, you know that," I muttered, putting my stuff in my book bag and zipping it up.

"It was an accident. I never meant to do it with that girl," he said.

"What do you mean accident. That was no damn accident from what I saw. You saw me watch and you didn't stop," I reminded him.

"Babe that was all lust not love."

"If it was not love why did you do it in the first place!" I exclaimed.

"Because I needed more," he murmured.

I gasped at him as tears welled up in my eyes.

"So you're saying that I wasn't enough for you. I loved you Riku. But now hearing that, you are such an asshole," I said putting my book bag over my shoulders and walking away.

I can't believe that I was enough for him. I was even there when his dad left him and his mom. I let a few tears slip out as I made my way out of the school building, not wanting to return ever.

"Xion!" Someone yelled.

I turned my head and saw my best friend Roxas. I walked over to him.

"Hey Xi are you okay?" He asked.

"No, Riku stopped by my locker," I tried to say without my voice cracking, but it did.

"That asshole," Axel, my other best friend, muttered.

"I just want it to end," I said.

"We know Xi. If I see him, I will beat him up!" Roxas exclaimed.

"That makes two of us," I smiled.

"Hey let's go get ice cream, my treat," Axel said.

"Okay," Roxas and I said.

First story, sorry if it was short, and that it sucked."


	2. Chapter 2

I bit down on my sea salt ice cream as I watched the two boys in front of me wrestle each other, well Roxas tried at least.

I couldn't help but giggle at the two of them.

"You two are dorks," I said.

"We're your dorks Xion love with it," Axel smirked.

I giggled at him and checked the time. It was time for me to make my way home.

"I gotta go guys, see ya tomorrow," I said.

"See ya Xi," Roxas waved, and so did Axel.

I waved back and left the two of them there. I wished I could of spent more time with them, but I have a mountain of homework to do.

I saw my house up ahead and smiled. I only live with my mother since my dad died when I was only a little girl. We have bonded over the years, and every time I walk through that door, she greets me with a warm and welcoming smile.

I entered the door and saw that there were boxes everywhere. I blinked in confusion. Are we already spring cleaning?

I walked into the living room and saw my mom sitting on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hi mom," I greeted.

"Hey Xion sweetie, how was school today?" She smiled.

"It could've been better," I complained," Hey, mom what's with all the boxes?"

"Well, my co worker had shown me a house that was for sale and that was not to expensive, so I bought it and we are moving," she explained.

My jaw literally dropped to the ground. We're moving? To where, far away from my friends?

"We're moving to another town?" I asked.

"No sweetie, we are moving to somewhere else in town."

I sighed in relief. I will still be able to see my best friends.

"We are moving tomorrow night so you can pack your stuff today and tomorrow," mom said.

"Okay mom," I replied.

I walked out the room to go upstairs and do my homework, ugh!

~Time skip~

I had finally finished my homework and had started packing. I didn't even need to pack tomorrow. I got it done in almost an hour.

I headed downstairs to eat dinner. I entered the kitchen and saw a plate of pizza rolls on the table. After the day I had, pizza rolls would make up everything.

I sat down and enjoyed the delicious meal.

After I was done, I went upstairs and went to work on music.

I had my own band with some classmates, including Axel and Roxas. We didn't really have a band name we were just twilight town's band. I was the lead guitarist so I carried the band on my back.

I entered my room and started to play my guitar and sing some tunes.

There was a big competition coming up and didn't want to mess up the chance for my band.

~Time skip~

I put the last box into the moving truck and got into my mom's car.

"Ready to go sweetie?" She asked.

"Mhmm," I hummed.

We then rode do to my new house.

I got out of the car and head my way to the truck. As I did I felt a pair of eyes staring at me, but I shrugged it off.

I brought in the boxes that belong to me and the moving guys brought in my formiture. I thanked them and headed up to my new room and unpacked.

"New house, new neighbors that can be anybody from school or just be an old married couple. Any ways, it could be fun," I said to myself.

But, who are my neighbors. For all I know it could be a serial killer. Or a crazy old cat lady. Gosh I really need to stop thinking on the negative side.

~Time skip to the next day~

I am heading to my locker to get my stuff. As I closed it I saw the one and only asshole Vanitas standing.

"How are going to insult me today, Vanitas?" I questioned him.

"What no hi there, I would of thought at least get a hey, since I am your new neighbor," Vanitas said.

I felt my whole world stop.

"Wait, WHAT!?" I freaked.


End file.
